Lo que podría suceder un día cualquiera
by Yukima Reyes
Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en el bloque oeste, y cosas como estas pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento ¿verdad? por ejemplo, Sion felicitando a Nezumi después de terminar una obra. El primer fic que subo aquí, muy soft, suelo escribir maduro pero quiero empezar suave para ver si les gusta como escribo, ojala me ayuden a mejorar con criticas constructivas


**Lo que podría suceder un día cualquiera**

_No llamen a mi amor idolatría_

_No tiene rostro de ídolo mi amada_

_Por eso el canto y la alabanza mía_

_Es para una sola destinada._

_[Acto 1, escena 5 Romeo y Julieta]_

Eve en el escenario, espero un segundo y comenzó a recitar su parte, mientras tanto Sion y Rikiga observaban desde una de las últimas filas.

_Tan hermoso_

Si, como Eve o como Nezumi él era hermoso, Sion lo sabía, siempre lo supo, desde que vio al frágil chico empapado con una herida en su brazo, hasta el día de hoy, allí en el escenario, hablando de su amor prohibido.

Sion había notado que no era el único que pensaba en lo hermoso que era Nezumi, Rikiga no era el único fan de Eve, si observaba con atención alrededor podía ver la admiración en la cara de muchos, y para su molestia, no solo había admiración en la cara de algunos, expresiones descaradas y pervertidas dirigidas a Nezumi, bien, a Eve en este caso.

_''Esa audiencia está llena de monstruos, pudieron haberte tragado'' _

Nezumi le había regañado con esas palabras la primera vez que fue a ver una de sus obras.

¿Monstruos? Nezumi se refería a este tipo de monstruos, ya no era sorpresa encontrarse con personas pervertidas en la calle, como esa prostituta, o ese hombre que intento sobrepasarse con él ese mismo día después de conocer a esa mujer, incluso Rikiga había invitado a Nezumi a ser un prostituto.

El distrito oeste estaba lleno de esa clase de gente, Sion estaba seguro de que si no fuera por la protección de Nezumi él no habría sobrevivido, y no quería pensar cómo se las había arreglado Nezumi para sobrevivir por sí solo.

La obra termino y Sion aplaudiendo fue detrás del escenario seguido de Rikiga, para esperar a Nezumi, Sion sabía que si no lo esperaba Nezumi era capaz de irse sin él, y esta vez había algo que quería darle para felicitarlo.

—aunque es un joven arrogante, Eve sigue siendo perfecta sobre el escenario— Rikiga murmuro con admiración.

—Aun sin ser Eve es hermoso— replico Sion seriamente

—…. ¿hermoso?— Rikiga lo miro un minuto y luego suspiro— nee Sion ¿Cuál es tu relación con Nezumi?—

—¿Relación?— Sion intento recordar, Nezumi había dicho que ellos eran desconocidos, pero Nezumi sabía muchas cosas de Sion, y Sion quería saber de él—no lo se—

—¿No lo sabes?— Rikiga guardo silencio un segundo— no quiero asumir cosas equivocadas, pero cuando…hable con Nezumi la primera vez te volviste como loco, nunca te he visto así de nuevo—

—Lo insultaste— no pudo ocultar su molestia

—siento eso, en serio, pero…volverte así por proteger a alguien…—

Aunque Rikiga parecía no haber acabado se calló cuando vio a Nezumi, con su típica ropa roída acercarse a ellos

—Buena actuación Eve— Rikiga le dirigió una sonrisa. Nezumi solo asistió

—Felicidades por tu obra—

Sion espero a que Nezumi estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, impulsándose con la punta de sus pies, mientras bajaba la cabeza de Nezumi un poco, lo beso.

Con el tiempo, él había aprendido algo, hay mil tipos de besos, y si los besos de despedida no se podían, y de todas formas no quería darlos, podía contentarse con los otros 999 tipos de besos

Luego de lograr saborear un poco a Nezumi, cosa que pocas veces este permitía pues cerraba sus labios, se alejó observando el hermoso rostro cerca suyo

—¿Ese fue?— su voz, neutral como siempre, parecía querer memorizar todos los tipos de besos que Sion le había dado últimamente

—un beso de felicidades— Sion sonrió contento cuando vio la semi sonrisa de Nezumi

—Ya veo— y se alejó sonriendo

Sion le siguió satisfecho, porque según sus cálculos no faltaba mucho para darle un beso "de amantes", si, el esperaría ansioso su momento

Rikiga quedo solo en medio de los actores que salían, procesando la información y pensando que era cuestión de tiempo ver a esos dos besarse así sin motivo.

Solo había que esperar

::Fin::


End file.
